One Night in Meltokio
by Ookami-Kisanagii
Summary: The title says it all, but if you really want to know whats going on you better start reading...Zelos/OC. Rated M for fluffy-ness later. Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize...Hey guys sorry for the big silency I gave everyone, but i'm back...
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

My name is Opale Renegade. I am 20 years old, have long green hair and green eyes. No! I am not a half-elf. My real parents are, The Goddess Martel and Yuan, (Since there both half-human and half-elf, I got their human part) but unfortunately my mother died and my father wasn't able to raise me, so he froze me for 3980 years. When I awoke I found myself living in a kingdom called Knightwood. There, the king and queen raised me as their daughter. Knightwood kingdom was in Tethe' alla at the time, but one day my step father went on a rampage and destroyed the city. I was about 8 years old when that happen. My step mother carried me all the way to a gate, with a giant claw mark on her back from my step father; she died when she placed me in the middle of that gate. There I was transported to Sylverant. I ended up just outside of Iselia. I was scared and petrified, but a woman named Sahra and her new born baby Mizuru took me in as their own. I was too scared to go out; I was terrified that my step was still following me, so I barely left the house. When I turned 11, I started to go out of the house a lot more, so I can train myself to learn self-defend. It was also the time I meet Raine and Genis. I became really close to Raine. She helps me train when she had the time, but not as much as when I meets Lloyd and Colette at age 13. I learned that that Colette was the Chosen a year later. And Lloyd...was really dum sometimes. But slowly, we all grew up together, until that day of Colette 16 birthday. Then it really started to get messed up. First she was told to go to these temples and receive judgement from some angel guy, who's really her father. So, I join Colette and Raine on this journey, because I thought: Alright! Let's save this world...girl style. (Because Lloyd and Genis weren't allowed to come) And then, this MoFo comes out of nowhere and says that he's going to be joining us. What was his name again...? Oh, yah—KRATOS!! For the first few days with this guy in are group was a PAIN IN MY ASS!! I was just glad that Lloyd and Genis decided to not listen to Raine and joined us. Well at least Colette was a lot happier. So we want to these temples got the blessing and we figure out that every time she comes out of theses temples...she loses her humanity. First her hunger and sleep, then she lost her sense to feel everything. Then we meet up with a girl who at first wanted to kill Colette, but then later on she joined are group instead. She told us that she came from Tethe'alla. At the time I didn't remember the name, because my past was so tragic that I completely for it. She told us that her name was Sheena, and she was ordered by the king to kill the Chosen on our side so they could save their world from going into decline. Lloyd told her that he will find a way to save both worlds. When we all made it to the Tower of Salvation, Colette lost her voice, Kratos continued to be a bastard and betrayed us all, and Colette also lost her life, or it was just hiding deep onside of her. Then we found are self in Tethe'alla, just on the outskirts' of a kingdom called Meltokio. There we meet the Chosen of Tethe'alla. His name was Zelos. He-was-so-scary! He flirted with every girl in are group, including me. Thank god Colette kicked the crap out of him when he touches her. But, he ended up joining are group so he could keep tabs on us, by order of the king. We continued our journey and we meet the rest of our new group members. Regal and Persea! Colette got her soul back and we ended up back at the Tower of Salvation at some point?? This time we meet the guy who split the world in two. His name was Yggdrasill. When we barely survived that visited we meet the only dwarf in Tethe'alla, named Altessa and his assistance Tabatha. He later got attack so we had to go find him a doctor for him in Flanoir. After that thing really started to fuck up; first Zelos betrayed us and then later realized he made the wrong mistake and rejoined us; second we found out Kratos was Lloyd's father and he's trying to help us again, but he's probably trying to piss me off...; third of all, I finally get to meet my real father; and finally we find out what happened 4000 years ago... We finally make it to the end of our journey and this person named Mana tells Lloyd to give the new Tree a name...Man was that a big mistake... But the sad part of this whole thing is... I fell in love with the idiot Chosen at the end of everything... And this is where my story begins...


	2. Chapter 1: A place to stay!

**One Night in Meltokio**

Chapter 1: A place to stay!?

"Man...I'm exhausted."Said Opale as she walked the trail that lead to Meltokio. "And it looks like it's going to rain soon."

Opale reached the gates to Meltokio as the guards greeted her. "Good evening lady Opale. Are you here to see the king, today?" Ask the guard on the left. "Yep! I'm all done with the mission for, today." She answers with a cheerful smile. "Well, you better hurry to the castle... It's going to rain any second." The guard on the right suggested. "Ya, I will! You two be sure you don't catch a cold, ok." Said Opale as she ran up the step to the castle.

By the time I reached the castle, it started to rain heavily. I ran to the base of the castle entrance for cover. "Stat your name and business with his majesty?" Ask one of the Papal knights. "My name is Opale Renegade; I have a meeting with his majesty." Opale responded. "Ah, yes! His grace was expecting you." The knight replied. "Open the gate!" He shouted.

The gate slowly opens as the Papal knight walk ma to the inside of the castle. "Wait, here for your escort!" He said. "What? I need an escort to see the king?" Complained Opale. "I'm afraid so, madam." He bowed before he return to his post.

Opale leaned against one of the pillar that supported the entrance hall, waiting for her escort. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but seconds later the atmosphere around her became very uncomfortable. "Ah! So this is who the king sent to do his delivery." Said a familiar male voice as he stood in front of Opale. Opale slowly opened her eyes. She could see a grinning face close to her and long red wavy hair. "Zelos!?" She shouted. "The one and only!" He smiled as he lean closer to her. "What are YOU doing here?" Opale asked a little annoyed. "Well... The king wanted to talk to me about some issues, and just before I left the castle, one of the Papal knight said I had to escort a young, beautiful lade to the king. So, as tempting as it sound, I came to the entrance hall and notice you lying here." Zelos said smiling happily at Opale. "You're looking as lovely as ever." He complimented. "Humph!" Opale chuckled. "So...are you going to bring me to see the king?" She asked. "Yep! Follow me!"

Zelos continued to smile as he leaded Opale to the throne room. "We have a meeting with the king." Zelos said to the guard. "Yes! I'll introduce you two." He said. "Master Zelos Wilder, and Lady Opale Renegade, here to see you, your majesty." The guard announced. "Ah, yes...Miss Renegade. I hope my request has been requested?" The king asks. "Yes, your grace. And, here is a gift from the people; I delivered your package to." Said Opale as she walk up to the king, placing the gift at his feet, bowing with respect.

Opale step back to where Zelos was. She looks outside to see that the rain was coming down really hard. "Sigh..." The king notice that she was sighing. Zelos notice as well. "Is there something the matter, my dear?" The king asked. "Well...I would like to ask a favour." Opale said. The king nodded in respect. "I need a place to stay tonight. Please...allow me to stay at the palace tonight." She said bowing. "No, need to stay in the palace tonight...You can stay at my place tonight." Grind Zelos. "Wha—what?" Opale jumped up shock, and confused at his offer. She was about to decline, but the king butted in. "That's very generous of you Chosen." Said the king as he looked back at Opale. "Ah—ahhh...Tha—thanks Zelos...I'd love to stay at your MANSION tonight..." Answer Opale as she smiled weakly at the fact that she just agreed to sleep at Zelos' house. She didn't want to deny his offer in front of the king, it would be rude. "I shall take my leave...my liege." She bowed before she walked back to the entrance hall, with Zelos fallowing behind.

Opale turn sharply towards Zelos. "You better not be planning something funny." Opale eyed Zelos suspiciously. "Ahahaha..." Zelos laughed playfully. "Oh, my lovely maiden, whatever do you mean?" He smiled wickedly. "One: I am not your lovely maiden—" Opale stated as she started to walk outside. "Two: You know exactly what I mean about your funny, business, shit...Three: --"Before she could say anything, lightning struck and startled Opale, making her grab onto Zelos pink vest for protection. "Ahh...Is Opale sacred of lightning!" Zelos said in a playful, sarcastic voice. "No! It just startled me." She corrected him as she let go of his vest and walk out into the rain. She notices that her face was warm. "Maybe I'm catching a cold." She whispered.

As Opale continued to walk, she started to shiver a little. Suddenly she felt something dry around her body. "What?" It was Zelos vest, thought it was pink. "I notice you were shivering, and I'd feel sorry if you catch a cold. Besides you seem to like my clothes." Zelos smiled, but for some reason Opale smiled back. "Humph...I don't really fancy the color of your clothes, but...thank you." Opale added.


	3. Chapter 2: Zelos’ balls of fury!

Chapter 2: Zelos' balls of fury

The rest of the walk was silent. "Hey, James, I'm home." Zelos shouted to his butler. "James? What happened to Sebastian? " Opale wondered. "It's his vacation time." Zelos answer. "Master Zelos, what would you like me to do?" James asks as he stood perfect posture. "Yes! Prepare the shower for my guest—I mean friend." Zelos quickly correct himself. Opale just waited to see what to do next. Suddenly James look down at his clock just when it started to beep. "I'm sorry master, but my shift is over." James stated as he slip his jacket and shoes on. "Good night." He said as he left. "Humph..." Zelos pouted and kinda annoyed. "Well...it's not that hard to heat the water. You wait down here, while I go prepare your bath/shower." As Zelos went up stairs, Opale walk over to the portrait of his mother. "Sigh...Every time I look at this picture it makes me sad, but why?" She wondered. "Hmmm... I wonder what his dad looked like or who he truly is."

Opale waited five more minutes before walking up to the guest room. When she enter, she saw steam and though that the shower was ready. She reaches for the towel that was place on her bed and walk into the bathroom. As Opale walked in she bumped into something. "Oww..." she whined. "Your bath/shower is ready!" Said Zelos cheerfully. "Thanks...Now get out." Opale pointed to the door. "Ahh...why? All I want to do is analyze what my friend really looks like under all those clothes. It's educational..." Zelos said while whining. "ZELOS!" Opale shouted as she grabs his black under shirt, bringing him closer to her angry face. "If you don't leave this room, I'll knock you out cold."

Opale rolled her hand into a fist and took a step forward, to make it a kinda flying fist attack, but the floor were all misty and wet that she slip backward into the shower, bringing Zelos along with her. "Oww..." Zelos cried in pain as he felt the hot water falling onto his back, causing his face to slightly turn red. "H—hey! Get off me!" Opale said as she tried to wiggle her way out, but her body couldn't move.

She turns to face Zelos, and notice his face was only inches away from hers. She blushes, lucky that the heat of the shower covered the evidence. "You know...we haven't been this close since that one night in Iselia a while back." Whispered Zelos as he lowers his forehead to touch Opale's. "W—well, that was a while back, and a mistake." Opale stated. "Really!" Zelos said sarcastically. "So the kiss was a mistake." He smiled almost wickedly. "Yes! Now would you please, GET OFF! We're both getting wet." She snapped at him. "I can still hear your slit moans from when I touch you here—" Zelos poked Opale's waists. "Here and here." He continued to poke her. "Hehehe! I wasn't moaning, I was probably laughing." Opale laugh as Zelos continued to poke her, until he heard her moan. "Wait, wait! Don't poke me there." Opale gasped as she felt a slit wave of pleasure, slowly disappearing. "Hmm...Let's see if I can make that sound a little louder." Zelos smirked evilly as his lips kiss over the same spot.

Opale closed her eyes and shut her mouth trying not to let the moans escape her lips. She loved the way Zelos's was kissing her, it felt so good, but if she let him continue, it will lead to more. "Z-Zelos, please stop!" When she said his name it came out in the moan that she tried to hide before. This intimidated him to do more. He started to nib and lick up and down her neck. "Ahh...Zelos I—I think I heard your door bell ringing." Opale tried to think of an excuse, but it was hard to think pass all the pleasure. "Haha...ya, right! I don't hear—" Suddenly the door bell rang. "What?" Zelos said in shock. "ALRIGHT, I'M COMING...HOLD ON!" Zelos shouted as he carefully stood up and walked to the bathroom door. "I'll be waiting down stairs. Too bad we couldn't continue are fun." He smiled as he walks out of the bathroom.

Opale gasped deeply to calm the beat of her heart. "Dammit, Zelos!" She whispered as she stood up. She walks over to turn the fan on, so she could get rid of the fog in the mirror. She put her towel on the towel rack and jumped in the shower to wash herself. "Why does my heart yearn for him...?" After Opale finished taking her shower, she walked into her room and notice a pink, silky, dress-like pyjama on her bed. "Humph—does he really expect me to wear this kind of stuff!?" Opale stated. "Hmmm... I wonder what kind of pj's he wears?" She silently tip toed to his bedroom. She entered his room looking for his dresser. She opened every drawer, but when she got to the third one she found a bra. "I don't think **that** belong to him...I don't even want to know where that came from..." Opale continued to the next drawer and found a nice pair of soft pyjamas that covered her whole body. Opale was kinda surprised that she found a pair that fit her. She knew this didn't belong to another woman because she could smell Zelos's scent all over it. After Opale finished changing she went down stairs and walked into the dining room.

When she walked into the dining room, she noticed Zelos sitting in his high fasion chair in front of the fire place, playing with his fire spell. Actually, he's playing with three fire balls in his hand, juggling them around. "Hehe, what are you doing?" Opale laugh as she grabs the chair next to him. "I started to get bored, so I decided to play with my ball of fury." Zelos grinded as he threw the fire balls into the fire pit. "Hey, wait a minute...? Why are you wearing **my** pj's?" He wondered. "Because am not wearing those slut pj's. And, besides, these fit me just perfectly...And, I think one of your "guests" forgot her bra...!" Opale cross her legs as she fell back into her chair letting the warmth of the fire comfort her. "Oh! Hehe...so, that's were that went."


	4. Chapter 3: Painful and sweet!

Chapter 3: Painful and sweet!?

Opale and Zelos sat in their chairs not saying one word or sound, but after minutes of not saying anything, Opale could hear light snores coming from Zelos. "What...he fell asleep..." Opale pulled herself out of her chair and walk over to where Zelos was sleeping. "Hehe...he's so cute when he's sleeping." Opale took this opportunity to examine how much Zelos has grown. Zelos's long Indian red hair reaches all the way down past his hips. His hair curled at the ends. He was at least 10 inches taller than Opale. He had strong, rich, blue eyes with a hint of purple. And, he had a nice muscular figure for someone with a small, almost feminine, body. "Man...If he sleeps here all night, he'll be angry in the morning." Opale bended down and wrap Zelos in her arms. She picked him up and was surprised how light he was. (or she was just strong enough to pick him up) She walked up stairs and into his room quietly as she tried not to wake him. She placed Zelos on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "Good night!"

Opale lean down and kiss Zelos on the forehead. Her cheeks became warm, because if he was awake when she'd kiss him, she'd be embarrassed. As Opale lean away she could have sworn she saw Zelos' eyes opened, but she let it slide. Opale's stomach started to feel strange so she decided to go to bed early. As she was about to leave the room, arms wrap around her body. "Wha-what?" Opale tried to struggle free, but the arms around her tighten. "Zelos!?" She screamed. "Where do you think you're going?" Zelos ask as he gently places his lips behind Opale's ear. "Ahh...to bed, because am tired." Opale responded, giving up on escaping. "Oh, really...I thought we could continue are little game from earlier- oh! And thanks for the good night kiss." Zelos gently rubbed his face in Opale's long green hair.

Opale's face flushed madly at both of his answers, but got very angry quickly. "You are so unbelievable!" Opale almost yelled as she uses all her strength to push Zelos down onto the floor. "You've made me angry—now DIE!!" Opale literally jump/body slam Zelos into the ground. Her body was sitting right over his, but she was sitting up and he was lying down...in pain. Opale rolled her hand into a fist and launched it into Zelos' face. As soon as her fist was going to collide with his face, the pain in Opale's stomach return and made her arch forward, making her hand hit the ground beside his head. "Oww—damn! Why does my stomach hurt?" She though as she sealed her eyes close.

As Opale waited for the pain to pass, she felt something warm brush against her lips. She knew exactly what it was, and all the warm felling that she had when she was in the shower, came back, as if it was waiting for this moment to return. "Why does my body feel like this? It feels like it want something?" Opale though as she quickly tried to stop this moment. Opale lifted her body off of his. "Zelos, no! I won't allow you to do this to –" She said, but Zelos just smiled and pulled her back in. Zelos caught Opale off guard and use his tongue to explore her mouth. Opale moan deeply, at the surprise of his tongue wondering around her mouth. Her limbs started to weaken. Opale couldn't stop herself from going farther. She kiss Zelos back with lust and she made him groan in pleasure, this made her happy.

One of her hand started to travel up his shirt when suddenly her stomach started to hurt again. "Oww—dammit!" Opale groan in pain. "Are you ok?" Zelos ask kinda concern. "Did I hurt her somewhere...?" He though as he back away from her, giving her room to breathe. "No...My stomach is eating me." Opale curled into a ball thinking it would stop the pain, but it didn't work. "Ouch—owww..." Zelos crawled over to where Opale rolled too. "Why does your stomach hurt?" He finally said. "Geez...I don't know, maybe it because you forgot to **feed your guest**!?" Opale curled out of her feudal position and weakly walk to Zelos' bedroom door. "Damn...I can't tell if my legs are weak because am hungry or because of what happen before the pain came." She though. "I'm going to go raid your fridge...Don't follow me!" As Opale walk out of Zelos' bedroom, she tilted forward too much and started to lose balance. "Wooooo—Huh?" something caught Opale's arm. "Fine, I won't follow..." Zelos grind. "But, I will help you down to the kitchen." Zelos threw Opale right arm over his shoulder and drag her down stairs. "Just try not to throw up on me." Opale chuckled a little. "How can I throw up if there's nothing in my stomach?"

When Zelos reach the kitchen he place Opale on the closes chair. "So... what would you like to eat?" Zelos ask cheerfully as he pulled on a pink apron with a heart in the middle and open the fridge. "...Ok! I have two questions for you—One: You can cook??And two: Is that apron even yours??" Zelos look kinda dumfounded, but shortly turn it back to a grin. "Well—Math wasn't just the only subject that didn't have any hunnies in it." He smiled. "Unfortunately!" He replied. "Hehe... you musta been the girl in the class, hehe. Oh man, I wish I was there to see it!" Laugh Opale. "And what about the apron?" She quickly returned to her serious face. "Oh, this! One of my hunnies cooked dinner for me one night and left it behind..." Zelos pulled out a few eggs and a bag of flower. "Humph, figures..." Opale mumble." Don't you ever take anybody, mostly girls, seriously?" She asks. "Well...There is one girl..." Zelos said with a straight face. "Oh, ya! What she like?" Wondered Opale. "Well she beautiful, strong, caring, kind, friendly, and a funny person to be around with."

Zelos cracked two eggs into the bowl and mix it with water, milk, and flower; He stirred it for about two minute so everything would thicken, and poured it into another bowl, and put it in the oven. "She's probably the best thing that ever happens to me in my life." He sang. "Wow...! She sounds great." Opale said sarcastically. She also though she felt a hint of jealousy. "Ya, right! Me jealous. Why would I be jealous of him?" Zelos merely chuckled at the confused look 

on Opale's face. "By the way...What are you making me?" Zelos widen his smile. "I'm glad you ask. Hehehe...I'M MAKING YOU A CAKE!!" Cheered Zelos. "A--cake!?" Opale ask kinda shock. "YESSSSS!! Sooooo... what kinda icing do you want on it. We have pink, purple, yellow, white, light green, and baby blue?" Zelos ask cheerfully. Opale sat for a moment in silence, until she flung her eyes open. "Purple... and baby blue..." Zelos smiled as he spine around to open the cabinet to take out the icing, but for a split second he could have swore he saw Opale blush.

After a few minutes of baking Zelos open the oven and pours some baking soda and a few drops of vanilla. He set the pot back into the oven to finish baking. While the cake was baking, Zelos open the drawer next to him to take out a spatula, and set it next to the icings. After a few minutes of silence past, Opale could start to smell that the cake was ready. Zelos slip his oven mittens on and pull the tray out. After letting it cool down Zelos started to ice the cake. Opale walked over to Zelos' side as she started to drool at how good the cake started to look. "By the way..." Zelos broke the silence. "Why purple and baby blue?" He asks not spoiling any word. Because, pink scares me, yellow is too summery, white to wedding like, and light green reminds me of...**me**!" Opale replied.

Zelos chuckled for a second. "You still didn't answer my question." He finishes putting the last touch ups on the cake and turned toward Opale. "If you answer my question I'll give you a piece of cake." Opale's face slightly turned pink as she looked down at her feet. "It was the only beautiful color in this room." She said as she looked back up. Zelos look at Opale with a confuse look. "This room only has the color dark red, light brown, and white...There's nothing in this room tha--HEY!?" Zelos turned around to see that Opale was already stuffing her face with the cake. Zelos sighed and didn't dare to bother Opale while she was eating. Zelos took a plate with a piece of cake on it and munch down on it.

Opale notice a bit of icing on his nose. She smiled and took her pinkie finger to wipe the icing off and lick it. Zelos felt a little embarrass for being off guard for a second that it made him blush. "Hehehe... you know—you're kinda cute when you blush. Ahaha--I, Opale, made The Great Chosen of Tethe' alla, blush. " Opale said cheerfully as she took a bite out of her cake. Zelos continued to blush, but suddenly had an idea. Zelos took another big bite outta his cake so that there was icing on his nose again.

Opale notice what he was trying to do. "Ahhh... do you like having cake on your face." Zelos nodded his head in agreement. "Well, here... have MINE!" Opale punch the cake into Zelos face. "Wooooow!" Zelos leap back in surprise as he wiped the cake away from his face. "Well that wasn't very nice." He thought sarcastically. When Zelos finish wiping his face he notice Opale was gone. "Opale! Opale! Where'd you go?" He wonders. Zelos then heard a thump in the next room. He walks in to see Opale laying flat on her back on the living room floor. "What are...you doing." Zelos cross his arms and stood standing with a confuse look on his face. "I'm tired and I wanted to go to bed, but I crashed on your floor instead." Opale replied.


End file.
